


give yourself over to absolute pleasure

by daisydenbrough



Series: the losers take college! [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eddie Kaspbrak's Shorts, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Soft Richie Tozier, reddie au, this was supposed to be a halloween fic but look where we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydenbrough/pseuds/daisydenbrough
Summary: “Wow.” Eddie said as Frank N. Furter began his lines addressing (or rather undressing) Brad and Janet as he took them to his lab.“Yeah” Stan agreed, turning to whisper to Eddie. “Richie was made for this show.”Eddie froze. Richie? The graceful, sexy man adorned in lingerie standing not five feet away from him was Richie “I fucked your mom” Tozier?  Eddie’s eyes widened as he slowly recognized his best friend. Without the glasses and the tacky band tees paired with oversized button downs, Richie was transformed.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: the losers take college! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721524
Comments: 6
Kudos: 231





	give yourself over to absolute pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic ever! i apologize if it feels choppy - i wrote it in chunks over the course of several weeks. i wrote a good chunk of this gearing up for halloween after seeing one of my friends in rocky, and promptly forgot about it. then i got high a few weeks ago, mostly completed it, and then added some finishing touches yesterday. it definitely didn't go where i thought it would, but i'm not mad. 
> 
> also, i would love for this to be a series, so please let me know and send some suggestions my way. i am planning to delve into the other losers relationships outside of reddie. 
> 
> also, would just like to make it clear that everyone in this story is over 18 and an adult!
> 
> *edit (1/22/2019) - edited to clarify some continuity errors (the losers met in elementary school, but also in college?) so now, it should be consistent that the losers met at the time that aligns with canon and all went to the same college, however unrealistic that may be. also just some small details that i needed to change a little before i get started on a sequel/companion piece (mike no longer has an unnamed girlfriend, etc. )*

“Here” Stan said, pouring Eddie yet another shot of cheap liquor as well as another for himself. 

“ _Fuck_ Stanley - isn’t the point of going to a _performance_ to _remember_ it?” Eddie asked, setting the shot glass back onto the kitchen counter, the alcohol burning his throat on its way down. 

“Eddie, you’re _supposed_ to be drunk for Rocky” Stan said, his platform boots clunking on the hardwoods as he made his way to the mirror for the umpteenth time to check his appearance. “Even the cast will be drunk on stage, I promise,” he explained, repositioning his curls. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. He found it hard to believe, but he supposed Stan knew more about Rocky than he did. Stan already had a hard enough time convincing him to dress up for the occasion. He was constantly fidgeting with his outfit - a pair of black distressed overall shorts and a sparkly mesh tube top - that Bev had insisted he wear tonight. The outfit was not necessarily something he would wear on a normal occasion, but it wasn’t completely out of his comfort zone. She had also insisted he wear fishnet tights and heeled combat boots - both of which were very far from his comfort zone and the source of his present anxiety. 

“Eddie, please stop messing with your outfit. You _look_ hot _._ ” Stan said, glancing over to see Eddie once again pulling down his overalls. 

“I _feel_ ridiculous,” Eddie said, eyeing himself in the mirror behind Stan. On top of the wild ensemble Beverly had curated, he was also sporting bright red lips and thickly lined eyes, also courtesy of Bev. 

Stan once again performed his signature eye roll. “Eddie - you are not overdressed, and you will not be out of place. There will _literally_ be people in lingerie _everywhere_ ,” he says, gesturing to his own mesh top, which is tucked into black jeans and temporarily hidden underneath a jean jacket. 

Eddie raised his eyebrows skeptically. He then turned to the kitchen to fill his water bottle with ‘water’ to drink during the show as Stan reapplied lip gloss over his dark plum lips in the mirror. 

“Are you _actually_ filling a hydro flask with white wine? _Oh my god_ \- Mike is right, you _are_ a VSCO girl” Stan laughed as Eddie flipped him off, scrunching his nose at him. “We should leave now if we want good seats” Stan said, grabbing his keys off the counter. Eddie nodded, checking his appearance one last time as he followed his roommate out of the door. 

\---------

“I can’t believe we’re the only losers who aren’t in the show this year,” Stan said as he and Eddie stood in line at the small theatre. “I also can’t believe you’ve managed to avoid seeing the show every year.” He added, looking down at the smaller man. 

Eddie nodded. He was surprised he hadn’t seen it either with how involved his friends were every year since they were freshmen. His freshman year, he had purchased a ticket along with the rest of the losers, sans Richie who had been cast in the ensemble, but was extremely sick and confined to his dorm room. His sophomore year, he opted to instead attend a shitty halloween party with a fling from his sociology class who had also turned out to be pretty shitty. 

Just then, the doors to the theatre opened, behind them several scantily clad cast members armed with red lipstick. Eddie raised his eyebrows at Stan, who just winked in return. They handed over their tickets, and Eddie was stopped by a girl in a bodysuit and tights who looked vaguely familiar. 

“First time, cutie?” She asked him, grinning. Eddie nodded, and she took her red lipstick and swiped it across his forehead. She then eyed Stan inquisitively, who shook his head and smiled. “Enjoy virgin!” She said, moving on to the next set of patrons. 

Eddie pulled out his phone camera to inspect the bright red V displayed on his forehead. “Virgin?” He asked Stan, gesturing to his face. 

“Show virgin - for people who have never seen Rocky” He explained, ushering Eddie into the theatre and towards the partially vacant front row. He gestured towards the right aisle seat in the front row. “Sit here, trust me.” 

Eddie obliged and took a seat, Stan sitting next to him as they waited for the show to begin, taking turns sipping Eddie’s ‘water’ bottle. 

  
  


\---------

As the lights dimmed, Stan once again winked at Eddie as they turned their attention towards the stage, where the movie began rolling and the girl who played Lips took her place center stage, microphone in hand. As she launched into the opening song, Eddie understood why Stan had placed him in the aisle. Soon the cast members began to line the aisles. Eddie had several kisses blown his way as the cast members made their way to the stage. A girl in a sparkly bra and high waisted shorts, whom he quickly recognized as Beverly, one of his best friends, placed a kiss on his and Stan’s cheeks as she made her way to the stage. 

Mike caught Eddie’s eye and waved to the pair excitedly from the side of the stage. Though he wasn’t technically in the show, he was assistant directing, and was therefore also dressed up, opting for a fishnet top and spandex shorts. He was handing out props to cast members as they geared up for their opening number. 

As the show began, Eddie had no idea what the fuck was going on, but he didn’t really care. He was warmly buzzing from the alcohol as he and Stan joined in on the audience call outs. He had yet to see several of his friends, but Stan assured him they would be on soon enough. Eddie had so far recognized Beverly, who was now waiting off stage, and Audra Phillips, a girl from his English class, who was playing Janet. 

Then a song he finally recognized began to play, and Stan lifted Eddie from his seat to dance. Eddie realized as the song was playing that Beverly was playing Columbia, and that a girl he recognized as Patty Blum was playing Magenta. Eddie smiled as he and Stan drunkenly flailed to the Time Warp before quickly sitting in their seats and the lights in the theatre once again dimmed. A tall dark figure slowly and regally passed Eddie’s right in the aisle and made its way on stage as commotion ensued on stage. Stan nudged Eddie as the figure slowly turned and revealed themselves in the spotlight. 

Eddie was rendered speechless. He raked his eyes down the tall man with a mop of black curls and porcelain skin. His eyes were heavily lined with blue eyeshadow and charcoal eyeliner, his lips bright red and sparkling. The man was wearing a black corset, fishnet tights, and _a thong_. To top it all off, he was also wearing black stilettos that echoed through the theatre with every step he took. Eddie was utterly mesmerized as the man launched into song, dancing suggestively and flirtatiously with Brad, Janet, and the other cast members. He turned and bent over, displaying his nearly bare ass to the audience. Eddie thanked the universe that he was currently seated in a dark theater and no one could see how flushed he was, a combination of the alcohol and the beautiful man on stage in front of him. 

“Wow.” Eddie said as Frank N. Furter began his lines addressing (or rather undressing) Brad and Janet as he took them to his lab.

“Yeah” Stan agreed, turning to whisper to Eddie. “Richie was made for this show.” 

Eddie froze. _Richie_ ? The graceful, sexy man adorned in lingerie standing not five feet away from him was _Richie “I fucked your mom” Tozier_? Eddie’s eyes widened as he slowly recognized his best friend. Without the glasses and the tacky band tees paired with oversized button downs, Richie was transformed. 

Eddie didn’t know how to handle himself. He was half hard at the sight of his best friend in fucking lingerie and heels. Sure, Richie was always objectively attractive to Eddie. Richie had grown a lot since their middle school days, shooting up to 6’2 to be the second tallest of the losers behind Stan, much to Eddie’s dismay. He still had pretty awful taste in clothing, but somehow he made it fashionable, now pairing his garish Hawaiian shirts with black ripped jeans, and lining his fingers with rings. Eddie hated to admit to himself that Richie looked good. 

Eddie supposed that what made Richie attractive the most was his confidence - the fact that he didn’t seem to give a single fuck what anyone thought. And right now, this confidence was in full effect, and Eddie was getting flustered. 

Just then, Eddie snapped out of his haze as another of the losers, Bill, finally emerged on stage, dressed in nothing but a tight pair of gold booty shorts. Eddie grinned, hollering as Richie began to chase Bill around the audience. Bill was definitely the golden boy of the losers club - he had begun to fill out as they advanced through high school, getting involved in sports along with Mike. Richie had finally caught up Bill, now trailing his fingers down Bills surprisingly toned chest and stomach, stopping just above the waistband of his very tight shorts. Eddie and Stan both visibly squirmed at the interaction, eyes glued to the scene unfolding. 

When Eddie was finally able to look away, he turned to look at Stan, who was still very much focussed on Bill, who was currently lifting weights in time with the song, his muscles flexing as he grinned at the audience. Eddie smirked at his best friend, aware of the little crush that Stan had been harboring for the golden leader himself. Eddie remembers a time when he too had a little crush on the ginger boy. He supposed that every loser had to have had Bill as their first crush - he was certain that was true about himself, Bev, and Stan at least. Eddie was proud of Bill - he had come a long way from the awkward, stuttering boy he knew in middle school. 

Suddenly another character burst onto the stage, pulling him from his thoughts. The figure was running in an awkward squat as he mimed riding a motorcycle - Ben Hanscom in his Rocky Horror debut, dressed in a red tank and black leather jacket. Ben immediately launched into a fun number that Eddie thought sounded vaguely familiar. Ben began to dance around the stage with a girl he quickly recognized as Bev. Eddie cheered as the two began hopping around stage enthusiastically. He thought it was adorable that Bev got to play her loving boyfriend’s love interest both on and off stage. Richie began to chase Ben around the theatre much like he and Bill had done previously. This time, however, when Richie caught him, he began to aggressively mime stabbing Ben using a giant dildo, much to Eddie’s surprise and joy. 

Eddie sat back as he felt the warmth of the alcohol (and hit from his bowl) begin to spread through him pleasantly. He relaxed in the audience as the show carried on, often laughing at the expense of the characters portrayed by his friends. 

The song “Touch-a Touch me” began to play as Bill and “Janet” entered the center of the stage. The “Janet” to Bill’s Rocky was none other than Audra Phillips. Audra was one of the play’s cast who belonged to the regular theatre scene at their university. She was very talented, very beautiful and _very_ crazy. She was making the most of her song to shine, now taking Bill’s hands and placing them over her chest as she belted to the audience. The two began to simulate grinding on top of the set of blocks stacked center stage. 

At that moment, Eddie turned to look at Stan, who was staring at the action on stage with a look that Eddie would describe as disgust, and betrayal. Eddie knew that feeling all too well. Audra had tried several times to gain Bill’s attention by asking him to dinner, once in front of all the losers. Eddie felt like he was being tortured and he didn’t know which was worse - watching BIll’s painfully awkward rejection, or dealing with Stan’s fuming as Audra shamelessly flirted with their friend. Bill had always declined, stating he wasn’t looking for anything at the moment. But tonight, Audra had Bill, and she was hamming it up, making sure the whole audience knew. Eddie could feel Stan begin to boil as the scene concluded. Then Richie entered the stage again and Eddie was suddenly captivated again. 

\---------

The closing moments of the show made Eddie thank god he was pleasantly buzzed. He did not realize that one of the plot points of the show was five of the main characters, three of which being members of the losers, making out passionately with each other in a giant cluster. Eddie had seen Bev kiss both Richie and Bill at least once in his life - Bill and Bev had dated back in their middle school days, and in high school, Bev and Richie would frequently get high together and platonically kiss each other as they lounged with the other losers. Eddie couldn't say however he’d ever seen Richie make out with Bev, and he certainly couldn’t say he’d ever seen Richie make out with Bill Denbrough. Richie was really hamming it up for the audience too, very enthusiastically searching for a pair of lips to attach himself to, passionately moving his lips against theirs. 

Eddie was both very invested, and incredibly jealous. He watched his crush of ten years swap spit with the golden boy of the losers club, and he was incredibly worked up in both sense. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see that the tall man sitting next to him felt the same way as he eyed his respective crush making out with Richie Tozier. 

Soon he was torn out of the focus as the scene moved on and Richie’s character was dramatically killed as Brad and Janet escaped. Eddie stood as the cast entered the stage for their curtain call, and he and Stan cheered as each loser took the stage for their respective bows. Mike entered the stage with a microphone, thanking all of those who attended the show, and Eddie and Stan began to pick up their belongings and begin to exit the theatre. 

Once out into the lobby, they quickly located the other 5/7ths of the losers who were all drenched in sweat and sparkles as they talked amongst themselves. Eddie finally got a chance to observe their outfits closer up. He hugged the closest pair to him, which happened to be Ben and Bev. “You two are too hot and talented for me!” He said hugging them tight and laughing. He then moved to Mike, tackling him in a hug. He pulled Bill in for a hug next, but not before also complimenting how nice his ass looked in the shiny shorts. Eddie finally reached Richie, who was wearing heels that gave him another few inches more than his already 6’2 to Eddie’s 5’4.

“Hey shortstack, what did you think?” Richie asked as Eddie raked his costume up and down. Richie was wearing a sparkly, long sleeve mesh leotard over fishnet tights, underneath a corset that cut off just below his nipples. His eyes were adorned with bright blue eyeshadow, his brows filled in sharply, and his lips a bright sparkly red. Eddie pulled Richie in for a hug, ignoring the way his body reacted to close contact with a half naked man Eddie was already attracted to. Eddie needed to get a grip. The world was unkind though, he decided, as Richie leaned down to place a sloppy kiss to his cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick kiss stain on his cheeks which were also turning bright red, as if he wasn’t flushed enough already. 

“You were alright I guess” Eddie said as he playfully shoved Richie off of him, smiling brightly at the rest of the group, who was all continuing to hug and cling to each other as they now formed a little cluster. Richie rested his chin on the top of Eddie’s head, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Normally this would have irritated the smaller boy, however with the current atmosphere, he leaned into it, soaking up the attention he secretly craved. Surrounding him were Ben with his arms wrapped around Bev, who were talking animatedly to Mike, laughing as he gestured to one of the other cast members. Stan and Bill were wrapped in a tight hug, laughing about the fact that with his heels on from his final costume, Bill was almost the same height as the curly haired boy. Stan smirked at Eddie and Eddie realized that he was still in Richie’s embrace, despite all the other losers breaking apart. Eddie realized in that moment that he didn’t care. Sober him sure wasn’t gonna make a move, but crossed Eddie? _Fuck it._

“To the Loser House!” Richie shouted while still holding Eddie to his chest, the vibrations tickling Eddie’s back. The Loser House, as its inhabitants fondly called it, was a house just a few blocks off campus that 4/7 of the losers currently rented together, and was the place where most losers club gatherings usually occurred since their sophomore year. Bill, Ben, and Richie had all moved in after their freshman year, and since then Bev had also joined the mix as her and Ben had been dating for a while. It was not a glamorous house by any means, but it had a kitchen and three bedrooms, and a small basement (which was perfect for small parties and smoking weed) and so it fulfilled all of the college requirements. It was _still_ more spacious than the apartment that Stan, Eddie, and Mike shared. 

It was luckily only a fifteen minute walk from the theatre, but the losers still needed to change into something slightly warmer and more comfortable than heels, and so Richie unwrapped himself from Eddie, and he and the other losers in costume quickly retreated into the dressing rooms to grab their belongings, leaving Stan and Eddie alone again amongst the other drunk audience members remaining in the lobby. 

“Don’t look at me like that _asshole_ ” Eddie said, narrowing his eyes at Stan, who was smirking at him. “ _What_ Stan? Eddie said as crossed his arms over himself, Stan’s look unwavering. 

“You looked a little comfortable there”, Stan said, continuing the look. 

“Yeah, well you practically drooled on Bill, so I guess we’re both guilty” Eddie retorted back, playfully whacking his best friend. Stan gasped in mock shock, swatting him away, as they turned to see the losers making their way back, dressed in their normal clothing, just traces of their show makeup remaining on their faces. 

Richie grabbed Eddie and Stan’s hands as he made his way out of the theater, yanking them obnoxiously. Stan ripped his hand away immediately as they exited the venue, and Eddie tugged at his own a few times before deciding to give up and simply relax into Richie’s side as the losers made the short walk. Besides, he was _letting_ Richie hold his hand because Eddie was _cold_ , not anything else. 

\---------

Once finally within the confines of the losers house, Eddie, Stan, and Mike all changed into various articles of clothing donated by each of the other boys, as the other four losers argued over their pizza and movie choices. Eddie walked into the living room of the house, moving to take his normal spot on the sectional (which they may or may not have stolen once during their sophomore year), between Stan and Richie. Richie snaked his arm around Eddie’s waist, pulling him flush against his side. Eddie flushed as he was pressed into Richie’s side, Richie’s arm wrapped tight against him. Normally Eddie and Richie would cuddle through the course of the movie, but it usually took a while for them to get this comfortable. 

“Blankets?” Bev asked, pulling a few from behind her and Ben’s spot on the couch. Stan and Richie hummed in response as she began to toss them to the boys. Richie caught the first one and placed over himself and Eddie, much to Eddie’s surprise. 

Richie recognized the look: “You looked cold. I don’t know whose shorts you are wearing but they are short even on you,” he said, gesturing towards the random pair of shorts he was wearing, paired with one of Richie’s random t-shirts. Richie was right, the shorts were barely visible under the large shirt, which hit him around mid-thigh. 

“ _Oh my god_ , Eddie are you wearing _my_ shorts?” Bev cackled, as Stan pulled the blanket back, grinning as he revealed a pair of lime green work-out shorts, which Eddie realized in hindsight he should have recognized as women’s. In Eddie’s defense, he was definitely _not_ sober, and the shorts were mixed in with a basket of clean laundry that seemed to be men’s clothing. The rest of the losers club chuckled as Eddie flushed red. Everyone knew he was small, but this felt utterly emasculating. Suddenly he wasn’t feeling warm and fuzzy anymore, he embarrassed and disoriented. 

Eddie lifted himself from the couch, shrugging off Richie’s arms which were still wrapped around him. He shuffled his way to Bill’s bedroom to find a new pair of shorts, figuring his would be the closest fit of the three _boys_ in the house. As he bent over to rummage through the laundry basket of clean clothes, he realized that he had been followed from the living room. Eddie expected to hear a sarcastic remark at his ass, which was currently on full display in Bev’s shorts as he frantically searched for new bottoms, but Richie was surprisingly soft. 

“Eds, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Richie said softly, noticing the clearly embarrassed and distressed look on Eddie’s face. He sat down on Bill’s bed, pulling Eddie down with him. “Hey, look at me,'' Richie said, poking Eddie in the shoulder gently. Eddie reluctantly raised his head to meet the taller boys eyes, rolling his eyes and still feeling absolutely idiotic. “I didn’t say they looked bad or that you should change...literally just that you looked cold.” Richie said, comforting his best friend. “In fact, please _don’t_ change, _‘cause damn_ ,” Richie added, winking. Eddie couldn’t help but smile at his best friend’s antics. Richie returned the smile and stood from the bed, pulling Eddie by the wrist along with him and back into the living room, where the losers were now eating their pizza happily. 

“I can’t believe you started without us, assholes,” Richie said and he flopped down into his signature spot, pulling Eddie with him once again, nearly into his lap. Eddie flushed once again but chose to ignore the pounding in his chest as Stan handed him a plate of the gluten free pizza that the losers always ordered just for him. 

“Hey y-you dipshits took forever, at least we didn’t start the movie,” Bill retorted, making a large show as he finally pressed start on his phone, the beginning sounds of Thor: Ragnarok playing. 

“I swear to fuck Stanley, if this is what I think it is, I will slit your throat. We have literally watched this movie like ten times” Richie said, turning to glare the curly haired boy, who was nestled into Bill’s shoulder, despite the fact that he had several inches on the boy. 

“Actually, _Bill_ picked it this time.” Stan sneered, flipping Richie off. It wasn’t that Richie disliked Thor: Ragnorok, it was just that Stanley fucking Uris _loved_ Thor: Ragnorok. Over the past two months, Stan had managed to weasel his way into getting the losers to watch it with him, both one-on-one or in a group setting. Usually they popcorned back in forth with who picked the movie, but Stan had found a loophole by strongly persuading his friends into picking it when it was their turn, especially those with a soft spot for him, which was pretty much the entirety of the losers club. Richie couldn’t understand how, despite being a such a tightly wound asshole, everyone loved Stanley Uris. Not to say that he didn’t - Stan was the first person he met on campus, and arguably his best friend, but he was constantly pissed by how many people Stan had wrapped around his boney fingers. 

“Why do you have such a boner for Taika Watiti, Staniel?” Richie asked, throwing a used pizza napkin at the boy. Eddie rolled his eyes, but he had to admit it was honestly a fair statement, he was pretty sure every loser could quote the snake scene from memory. 

“Shut the fuck up trashmouth, there’s _dialogue_ ” Stan stage-whispered at Richie as the other losers shushed the boy.

Eddie smiled and nuzzled himself further into Richie’s side, finally embracing their close proximity wholeheartedly. As the movie progressed, Eddie could feel himself lull to sleep, until and strange sensation jolted him awake. He abruptly realized that Richie was absentmindedly playing with the hem of his shorts, gently rubbing the skin of his upper thigh. Eddie froze, and looked to see if Richie was messing with him, but soon realized that Richie was actually engrossed in the TV, and not just fucking with Eddie. 

Eddie internally panicked. His best friend, and the boy he had been pining after for years, was gently stroking his upper, _inner_ thigh absentmindedly, and it was driving Eddie wild. 

Eddie did his best to ignore the man’s hand on his thigh, but that proved to just make him focus on it more. He was trying his best to simply concentrate on the movie at hand, but he could feel his face heating up as Richie continued to gently play with the shorts. Eddie could feel the pit of his stomach warming, and he prayed to God that this was the alcohol, and not the beginnings of a painfully awkward erection. 

The last straw for Eddie was when Riche chuckled at something that happened in the movie, which reverberated all through Eddie’s body. Eddie knew then he needed to - _subdue_ \- the situation before he was any harder. He peeled himself off of Richie’s warm body, much to his and Richie’s dismay, and excused himself to the bathroom, thanking the lord above that the room was dark and the losers were all preoccupied with the movie, or in Ben and Bev’s case, each other. 

He turned on the light of the small bathroom down the hall and took in his appearance. He was flushed red from not only his blush at his current predicament, but also from a fading kiss mark pressed to his cheek courtesy of Richie. He grazed his fingers against the spot, a few sparkles transferring to his fingers. 

He moved to splash water on his face before remembering that his eyes were coated in a heavy layer of makeup. He grabbed some of Bev’s makeup wipes off the counter, rubbing away the layers of mascara and eyeliner, as well as his own red lipstick, and the mark left by Richie. He then splashed some water on his face, dabbing it with the oversized Richie shirt he was wearing. In the morning, Eddie would probably regret missing his skincare routine, but at the moment he was just happy to not have makeup on. He reached into the drawer which held Stan, Mike and his spare toothbrushes, left for sleepovers like this one. As he was finishing rinsing his mouth, he heard a knock on the door. Eddie pulled open the door to reveal Richie in the doorway. 

“Where’d you go, Eds?” Richie asked the shorter boy, moving into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie responded, though only half-heartedly, and gestured to his now clean face. 

“Ooh can you help me with mine?” Richie asked moving to sit on the lid of the toilet to give Eddie better access to his face. Eddie nodded and began to gently rub away the mostly faded makeup from Richie’s face. “I usually just sleep in makeup,” Richie stated as Eddie swiped under one of his eyes, collecting the eyeliner and mascara that had accumulated there. Eddie’s eyes widened comedically. 

“ _What_ ? _Why_? Richie that’s so horribly unsanitary and bad for your skin, why would you do that to yourse…” Eddie began to say, his voice tapering off as he realized how close he was to Richie’s face, his hand resting on Richie’s cheek to gain leverage as he cleaned the taller boys face. 

Eddie suddenly remembered why he had retreated to the bathroom in the first place. He froze, eyes flickering down to look at Richie’s full lips, now so close to his own. He subconsciously licked his lips as he returned his gaze to Richie’s eyes, which he discovered were focused on his own pink lips. Richie’s eyes darted back up to stare into his own. Suddenly, Richie’s lips crashed into his. Eddie dropped his hands from Richie’s face, moving them to Richie’s sides as he returned the kiss. After a few seconds, Eddie pulled away, eyes wide in shock. _What the fuck?_

“Wow,” was all Eddie could muster, searching Richie’s eyes to determine his reaction to the kiss. 

“ _Fuck_.” Richie responded, pressing his forehead to Eddie’s, their faces still close together. Richie moved in for another kiss, but Eddie gently moved away from him. Richie frowned, clearly panicking at Eddie’s reaction. Eddie placed his hand on Richie’s shoulder, gently comforting him. 

“Hey, hey - As much as I want to kiss you again, you need to brush your teeth first because your mouth tastes like straight up weed with a splash of pizza, and this isn’t exactly a comfy angle to make out in.” Eddie said, lifting himself from his spot in front of Richie so that the taller of the two could access the sink. Richie obliged, quickly scrubbing his teeth and rinsing his mouth a few times. Before Eddie could protest how little time he spent brushing his teeth and lecture him on proper oral hygiene (“just because your dad is a dentist doesn’t mean you don’t have to brush your fucking teeth twice a day”), Richie ambushed Eddie, grabbing him by the hips and lifting him effortlessly onto the bathroom counter.

Before Eddie could protest, Richie’s lips were back on his. Richie kissed him fervently, licking into his mouth and eliciting a quiet moan from Eddie that he wasn’t expecting to make. Eddie spread his legs wider, allowing Richie to slot his hips between them as he continued to make out with the smaller boy. Richie’s hand moved to stroke the hem of Eddie’s shorts on his thigh once again, this time slipping his fingers underneath the hem slightly. Richie broke away from the kiss, moving to press sloppy kisses down Eddie’s neck and he continued to move his hand higher under the shorts. 

“Fuck Eddie,” Richie panted between kisses, his mouth pressed to the junction between Eddie’s neck and shoulders, “You are so fucking hot. These fucking shorts…” He groaned, gently snapping the waistband against Eddie’s skin. Richie sucked hard on the skin beneath his mouth, running his hands along Eddie’s back under his shirt as Eddie let out a low moan. 

“I’m hot?” Eddie said, moving his hands from Richie’s back to run his hands through his dark curls. “Richie you were so fucking hot on that stage tonight I didn’t know what to do with myself.” Eddie admitted, tugging gently on a few strands of Richie’s locks as Richie sucked another spot into his clavicle, exposed as the large t-shirt he was wearing slipped off of his shoulder. Richie pulled away from Eddie’s neck, moving to look the smaller boy in the eyes. Eddie took a moment to take in the state of Richie, his hair disheveled, glasses askew, and lips swollen. 

“Oh? Funny, that’s exactly what your mom said to me last night.” Richie said teasingly, his hands snaking their way under Eddie’s shirt and onto Eddie’s bare back. 

“Really asshole? You’re gonna talk about my _mom_ right now?” Eddie said, groaning as he half-heartedly pushed at Richie’s shoulders. 

“Damn, I guess I’ll have to break things off with her after tonight.” Richie said, grinning cheekily at Eddie, who rolled his eyes in response. He began to lift at the oversized t-shirt that Eddie was swimming in, and Eddie obliged, lifting his hands above his head to make it easier. The shirt was tossed haphazardly, and Richie was quick to reattach himself to Eddie’s neck, making his way down Eddie’s now bare chest with hot open-mouthed kisses. 

“Off.” Eddie said, his own hands began to roam beneath Richie’s shirt. Richie grinned, gracelessly yanking his own shirt off, and in the process, his glasses, which flew to the floor noisily. 

“Fuck Rich, seriously?” Eddie giggled as Richie reluctantly moved away from him, fumbling for the frames. Richie clumsily replaced his glasses, grinning as he turned back to admire Eddie, flushed and still panting slightly. He stood, and began moving for another kiss, when Eddie stopped him. 

“This is great...but can we move it somewhere that’s _slightly farther_ away from literally _all_ of our friends before things get more...?” Eddie asked, raising his eyebrows. Richie grinned, once again lifting Eddie gracelessly by his hips to carry him, his hands resting on Eddie’s ass. “Ow...motherfucker. Fuck. Richie. I have fucking legs asshole.” Eddie said as Richie began to fumble out of the door with the other boy wrapped around his torso. 

“Hey I’m going to bed...I...uh...I think Eddie also went to bed a little ago” Richie said towards the direction of the living room, which was just a few feet down the hallway. 

“Oh...okay...g-goodnight!” A voice, most likely Bill, replied from the dimly lit room. 

Richie stumbled towards his own bedroom, which was at the end of the hall, pushing open the door and tossing Eddie onto his bed. Eddie squeaked as he landed on the half-assedly made bed. Richie was quickly back on top of Eddie, peppering his face and neck with kisses. 

“ _So_ …” Richie said, dragging out the word, “how much _more_ is _more_?”

Eddie just snorted and pulled Richie into another kiss. 

\---------

Eddie woke up the next morning to a small poke in his side and a shirtless Richie Tozier laying next to him, grinning at him, the light pouring in through the small windows above the bed illuminating the side of his face. 

“Sorry, I woke you because I figured you might want breakfast before it’s gone, and also because I wasn’t sure if you wanted other people to... _you know_ …about us…” Richie trailed off, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to Eddie’s cheek. 

“Richie...I have literally wanted to jump you since I was 16. I couldn't care less who knows.” He said, moving to catch the curly haired boys lips and a sweet, gentle kiss. 

After a sweet moment, Richie pulled away and began to pull himself and Eddie to their feet and off of the bed. “I was right, those shorts look way better on my floor.” Richie said as he bent to the ground to pull on some random clothes. Eddie laughed, swatting at Richie’s side. Once they were dressed, the two made their way into the modest kitchen, Eddie pulling Richie by his hand. 

Bev looked up from where she was sitting with Mike, grinning at Richie and Eddie’s clasped hands. She nudged Mike, who looked up at the boys and groaned. He pulled out his wallet and handed Bev a $20 bill. Bev smirked, stuffing the money into her bra. 

“Where’s Bill and Stanny?” Richie asked, taking a seat at the table and pulling Eddie into his lap. A few seconds later, a tall boy with an absolute mess of disheveled curls atop his head stumbled into the kitchen from Bill’s room. Behind him trailed another boy, will equally messy hair, neck covered in small bruises. 

“Found them!” Eddie said, chuckling as the two stuck their middle fingers in Eddie's direction as they mindlessly stumbled towards the coffee pot, neither of which being morning people.

“Fuck!” Bev exclaimed. Eddie turned to see her remove the $20 bill from her bra and return it to Mike, who was smirking. “I thought you and Audra were…?” She asked, turning to face Bill who was now nursing a coffee mug. Bill shook his head, blushing. 

“You didn’t know? She’s _totally_ fucking Kay McCall.” Richie jeered. “Wait, none of you knew? Stan literally slept here last Thursday.” He asked, taking in the surprised looks of the other losers and taking an overly dramatic sip from his steaming mug. 

“I guess _some_ of us are better at not being so fucking _loud._ ” Stan deadpanned, gesturing towards Eddie, who was still sitting on his lap. Eddie groaned and blushed, burying his face into the side of Richies, as Richie held a middle finger above his head in Stan's direction. 

  
“Eddie, you can _keep_ the shorts - they look better on you anyways.” Bev said, winking as she took a sip of her coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading! please leave me a comment letting me know what you thought - i will be super grateful for anything as this is literally my first ever published work!
> 
> also, this is not beta read, so if you notice any errors, please let me know and i'll fix them!


End file.
